Lua Minguante
by Sweet Petit
Summary: Os marotos re-conhecem Neela, uma calada e esquisita grifinória no trem para o ultimo ano deles em Hogwarts. nada de incomum. A não ser pelo fato de que nada nela faz sentido. Mas como isso vira interesse deles? pergunte ao Remus
1. Capítulo1

**Disclaimer: Os personagens e o mundo de Harry Potter pertencem a J.K. Rowling. Apenas Neela(le-se Níla), Jasper e outros pertencem a minha cabecinha.**

**Também declaro que faço isso sem intenção de lucrar algo além do prazer de que leiam minha história.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Espero que curtam minha história. Vai ser RemusXOC, mas também vai ter JamesXLilian, Severus, Pedro e muitas cantadas do Sirius \o/

Boas ou ruins, mandem reviews!

**~Reviews, Assim como minha esperança que alguém esteja lendo isso, fazem a história melhor! \o/~**

Aproveitem!

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Expresso**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Era primeiro de setembro.

E na enfumaçada plataforma 9 3/4, muitos alunos carregavam seus malões no trem e se despediam de seus pais para mais um ano em Hogwarts.

Pedro Petigrew tinha acabado de passar pela passagem da plataforma quando ouviu alguém gritar

-Rabicho!Aqui!

Ele virou a cabeça pro lado e avistou seu três grandes amigos.

Um era extremamente bonito, com cabelos pretos, olhos muito azuis com um certo ar arrogante; o outro, tinha cabelos pretos muito despenteados e usava óculos sobre seus olhos castanhos.O último, era o mais alto,tinha um ar tímido e tinha cabelos cor de areia e olhos cor caramelo.

-Oi, galera – disse Pedro

-Porque demorou tanto? –perguntou Sirius Black

Pedro deu um suspiro.

-Minha mãe ficou fazendo um baita drama na hora de dizer adeus. Foi difícil conseguir passar com toda aquela choradeira e abraços.

-Sei como é. Mamãe fez a mesma coisa. –disse James- Ela chorou por quase vinte minutos enquanto nós fazíamos nossas malas. Minhas meias estão ensopadas.

Sirius concordou.

Ele fugira de casa no quinto ano e desde então, tinha sido acolhido pelos Potters, como se fosse filho deles.

-É verdade, Foi a primeira vez que alguém ficou triste de verdade quando eu vim pra cá. –disse Sirius- Eu quase quis de verdade me comportar quando prometemos que íamos nos comportar esse ano.

Todos eles riram.

O relógio soou cinco para as onze e o trem soltou um apito.

Os rapazes se apressaram em colocar a mala de Pedro no trem e embarcaram e busca de uma cabine vazia.

Entraram em uma cabine que achavam estar vazia, mas ela já estava ocupada por uma garota que lia um livro de capa marrom.

-Com licença –disse Rabicho com sua voz esganiçada- Podemos sentar aqui? O resto do trem está cheio

-Fiquem a vontade –disse a garota sem tirar os olhos do livro

Os rapazes se sentaram e Sirius analisou curioso para a garota em sua frente.

Era uma garota normal, sem nenhuma coisa chamativa nela. Tamanho mediano, seu cabelo era muito preto, preso num coque firme(que lhe lembraram muito o da professora Mcgonagall), e ela usava o uniforme de hogwats sem a gravata, largo como o de um garoto.

- Não lembro de ter visto você. De que ano você é?

-Do mesmo que vocês, Black -disse ela

-Mesmo? -perguntou James curioso- De que casa?

A garota tirou os olhos do livro pela primeira vez e encarou os dois marotos a sua frente com seus olhos castanho esverdeado.

-Grifinória -disse ela

-Gente, é a Neela Brent -gemeu Remus envergonhado dos amigos

-Quem? -perguntou Sirius

A garota revirou os olhos e voltou para seu livro

-Tenho certeza que já ouvi esse nome antes -disse Pedro

-Estuda com a gente desde o primeiro ano? Senta do seu lado na aula de história da magia nos ultimos dois anos? -disse Remus, que só recebeu um olhar vago de Sirius- Sério, almofadinhas, você nota alguma coisa?

-Em minha defesa, eu nunca vejo nada nas aulas de históra da magia.

-É, da pra ver pelo rastro de baba que você deixa na carteira -respondeu James.

Os marotos riram de um Sirius indignado, no mesmo momento que a porta do vagão se abriu.

-Finalmente achei você, Nee..-começou a dizer uma garota de cabelos acaju e olhos verdes.

-Lily, minha flor amada- exclamou James

O rosto da garota passou de feliz para uma cara de irritação.

-Para de me chamar assim, Potter.

-eu sei que você louca de saudades pra me ver, não precisa dizer.

-Eu esperava nunca mais ter que te ver, isso sim! Oi, Remus

-Oi, Lilian.

-Aliás, você não respondeu as minhas cartas. -continuou James.

-É porque eu queimei todas elas sem nem abrir.

Ele se fingiu ofendido.

-Mas que absurdo!Botei meus melhores sonetos naquelas cartas

-Garanto que não devo ter perdido nada, então. -ela se virou para a garota, ignorando James falar- Neela, você não quer ir sentar com a gente? Alice guardou uma cabine lá na frente.

-Nós adoraríamos sentar com você, meu amor -disse James

-Potter, ninguém tá falando com você! -Gritou Lilian irritada e voltou sorridente para a garota-Então, quer ir com a gente?

A garota levantou os olhos do livro e deu nos ombros

-Tchau Remus -disse lílian

-Tchau -abrindo um livro no mesmo momento que Neela fechava o dela e levantava.

-Até Hogwarts, minha flor amada. -disse James Potter, fazendo Lílian bufar- Eu guardo um lugar pra você do meu lado na mesa

-Eu prefiro comer com a lula gigante -disse ela saindo da cabine

-Tchau, rapazes- disse Nella antes de fechar a porta

Remus olhou para a porta por alguns instantes

-O que foi, Aluado? -perguntou Rabicho

-Nada disse Remus escondendo o rosto atrás livro.

.

.

* * *

**Continua...**

**E então., o que acharam do primeiro capítulo? Muito ruim? Muito bom? Dá pro gasto?**

**O que acham que devia acontecer? Suas sugestões podem ser colocadas na histórias também \o/**

**Mandem reviews pra eu saberrrrr!**

**Beijos,**

**Sweet Petit**


	2. Capítulo2

**Disclaimer: Os personagens e o mundo de Harry Potter pertencem a J.K. Rowling. Apenas Neela, Jasper e outros pertencem a minha cabecinha.**

**Também declaro que faço isso sem intenção de lucrar algo além do prazer de que leiam minha história.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Reviews, Assim como minha esperança que alguém esteja lendo isso, fazem a história melhor! \o/~**

Agradeço aos maravilhosos reviews de Paula E.M . , Ella Aella e Viola Psique Black.

**Aproveitem!**

* * *

**Capítulo2- Hogwarts**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Algumas horas depois,o trem foi diminuindo a velocidade até parar na plataforma de Hogsmeade.

-Alunos do primeiro ano! -gritou Hagrid para os alunos que desciam do trem,carregando uma enorme lanterna- Alunos do primeiro ano, juntem-se aqui!

-Olá, Hagrid – disse Neela , parando na frente dele e acenando para Lílian e as outras continuarem

-Olá Neela, querida -disse o meio gigante feliz em ve-la, não notando o olhar amedrontado dos alunos novos ao seu redor- Animada para seu sétimo ano?

-Muito.

-Vá me visitar um dia desses para tomar chá. Canino sente sua falta.

-Eu irei.

-Apresse-se, senão vai perder as carruagens.

Neela concordou e se Despediu dele.

-Alunos do primeiro ano juntem-se aqui!

Os alunos mais velhos embarcaram numa carruagem e Neela chegou bem a tempo de entrar na mesma carruagem que Lílian e as amigas.

-Ah, não! –exclamou James vendo a carruagem ir embora -minha ruiva foi embora sem mim!

Sirius revirou os olhos.

-Com certeza vai ser um sofrimento enorme, mas acho que ela sobrevive sem você um pouco, Pontas.

Eles subiram numa carruagem e logo estavam em Hogwarts.

-Vamos logo, Rabicho, ou não vamos achar lugar perto da minha flor. -disse James correndo pra entrar no salão principal.

Por sorte deles (e para o azar de Lílian), eles conseguiram se sentar em um lugar vago ao lado do grupo da ruiva.

-Minha ruiva amada! –Lílian deu uma bufada de impaciência- Não disse que sentaríamos juntinhos no jantar?

-Potter, sai de perto de mim! Vai atormentar outra pessoa!

-Assim você me magoa, meu pudinzinho.

Alice não conseguiu segurar uma risada, escondendo o rosto no ombro de seu namorado Frank Longbotom, que se conversava com Roger Stoan.

Lílian revirou os olhos e tentou ignora-lo, tentando retomar sem sucesso a conversa com Marlene McKinnon, que estava mais preocupada em flertar com Sirius,

James se virou para falar com Pedro, e viu Neela sentada afastada do grupo, perto de uma porção de quartanistas falantes, lendo o mesmo livro grosso do trem e cutucou Lílian.

-O que é, Potter? –perguntou a ruiva impaciente

-Porque Neela está sentada ali? –James apontou para Neela, chamando a atenção do grupo.

Lílian deu nos ombros, mas foi Marlene quem respondeu.

-Ela não senta com a gente geralmente

-Mas pensamos que ela era amiga de vocês –disse Sirius

-Considerando que ela mal fala com a gente, é difícil considera-la amiga.

-Marlene! -repreendeu Lilian- Não fale assim. Ela é nossa amiga sim

-É, a Nella é muito legal. –concordou Alice- Ela sempre foi simpática comigo.

Marlene deu nos ombros.

-Eu também a acho legal e tudo mais, mas mesmo que nós a convidemos pra ficar com a gente toda hora, ela nunca senta com a gente, nem fica numa conversa por mais de cinco minutos ou no mesmo lugar que a gente a não ser nas aulas. Ela está sempre lá, sentada sozinha, lendo. Vocês tem que admitir que ela é um tanto estranha.

Lílian abriu a boca para responder, mas naquele momento a Professora McGonagall entrou com os alunos do primeiro ano.

- Quando eu chamar seus nomes- disse a professora McGonagall desenrolando um pergaminho- sentem no banco e coloquem o chapéu seletor. Ele vai seleciona-os para uma das casas.

Os alunos novo se olharam.

-Ats, Grace

Uma menina ruiva sentou-se no banco e colocou o chapéu.

-Lufa-lufa! –anunciou o chapeu

A menina tirou o chapéu e saiu correndo para a mesa da lufa-lufa sob aplausos.

-Abert, Kyle

O menino muito pálido colocou o chapéu.

-Sonserina! -–anunciou o chapéu

O rapaz foi para a mesa da Sonserina, sendo cumprimentado por alguns alunos mais velhos.

-Mais um futuro comensal da morte –comentou Sirius

-Bloom, Catherine

Neela levantou a cabeça do livro e olhou para a garotinha de cabelos castanhos claro que colocou timidamente o chapéu seletor na cabeça.

O chapéu ficou algum tempo quieto, antes de anunciar:

- Corvinal!

A menina se dirigiu a mesa da corvinal.

-Burlt, Ana.

E assim, a seleção foi ocorrendo até que Zunber, Derek foi selecionado na Lufa-Lufa

A Professora McGonagall enrolou sua lista e se dirigiu ao seu lugar,enquanto o professor Dumbledore se levantou.

-Que seja comece o banquete.

Uma quantidade enorme de comida apareceu nas mesas os alunos começaram a se servir.

-E então, como foi seu verão? –perguntou Remus a Frank

-Foi divertido. Fui viajar com Alice e a família; ela em uma avó que mora no sul da França. -Frank olhou carinhosamente para a namorada, que conversava com Lílian- e, Alice e Cristine íamos todos os dias andar na praia.

-Parece muito bom.

-E você?

-Nada de especial. Fiquei em casa.

Remus foi se servir de mais batatas assadas, mas Sirius já tinha pego a colher e enchido seu prato com o restante das batatas.

-Ei, almofadinhas. Será que você vai morrer se deixar mais alguém pegar comida?

-Foi mal, cara. –disse Sirius se servindo de mais uma grande quantidade de costeletas.

-As vezes eu me pergunto como você e James conseguem comer tanto.

-éojoftodquadrinbakl...

-Engole pra falar almofadinhas –respondeu Remus com nojo, sem entender como Marlen ao seu lado conseguia continuar olhando Sirius com aquela cara d adoração depois de ve-lo comer daquele jeito

-É que eu jogo quadribol, meu caro Aluado. Preciso de toda energia que eu puder arrumar.

-Aham –responde Remus

-Ah, qual é, Aluado. Todo esse mal humor é só por causa de umas batatas? Eu acho mais pra você –Sirius começou a olhar em volta- Ei, Neela! Neela! –Sirius gritou, acenando para Neela

Neela tirou a atenção do seu prato pra olhar para Sirius.

-Ei, Neela! Será que você pode passar essa travessa de batatas pro Remus? –ele apontou pro amigo que cobria o rosto com a mão de vergonha.

Neela encarou Sirius por um segundo antes de passar a travessa para um quartanista dizendo algo que só deu pra entender as palavras maluco, batatas e escandaloso.

A travessa foi passada de mão em mão, até chegar em Sirius.

-Pronto –disse Sirius colocando a travessa na frente de Remus

-Almofadinhas, você realmente não tem noção de como ser discreto, não é?

-Não

Remus suspirou

-Valeu pelas batatas.

De nada –respondeu ele antes de se virar para Marlene com um sorriso sedutor.

Rems se virou para Neela e gesticulou um me desculpe.

Ela deu nos ombros e sorriu pra ela, dizendo que não foi nada.

Remus se virou e se serviu de batatas, antes que James resolvesse que as queria.

Depois da sobremesa, o professor Dumbledore voltou a se levantar.

Todos os alunos pararam de conversar e o olharam.

-Bem vindos a mais um ano em Hogwarts. Agora que já comemos e molhamos a garganta, tenho alguns avisos para dar. Os testes de quadribol serão marcados pelo capitães; se quiserem se candidatar, falem com o diretor de sua casa. –ele olhou para a mesa dos professores que sorriram aos alunos(Slughorn fez um aceno exagerado) - O senhor Filch, o zelador, me pediu para lembra-los que frisbees dentados são proibidos além de mais oitocentos itens da sua lista, que pode ser consultado no seu escritório. E também quero lembrar aos alunos novos e alguns velhos também –ele olhou discretamente para os marotos, que se olharam rindo- de que a floresta proibida é expressamente proibida a qualquer aluno. Bom, sem mais nada a dizer, só posso desejar boa noite.

Os aluno começaram a levantar e sair pelas portas do grande salão.

-Não quero ficar na Covinal-James ouviram uma vozinha chorosa na mesa do lado- quero ficar na Grifinória com você.

Ele se virou para a ver uma garotinha de cabelos castanhos claro do primeiro ano abraçando Neela, que estava sentada na mesa da corvinal.

-Mas a corvinal também é uma casa muito legal.

-É? –perguntou a menininha

Neela concordou

-Muito melhor que a grifinória. É a casa dos inteligentes.-disse Neela bondosamente- E você vai fazer ótimos amigos.

-E se você tiver algum problema, você pode vir me procurar.

-Jura?

-Juro. Agora que tal se eu te levar até a minha amiga Emme pra ela te mostrar seu salão comunal?

A menininha secou os olhos e concordou com a cabeça.

James acompanhou as duas levantarem e Neela levar a garotinha pela mão até a monitora da corvinal, Emmeline Vance.

Neela disse alguma coisa para a sorridente Emmeline e ela ofereceu a mão a garotinha.

Garotinha apertou a mão dela e se despediu de Neela com um abraço antes de seguir Emmeline.

Neela voltou para a mesa, pegou seu livro e se dirigiu para a porta, sendo alcançada na saída por Alice e Frank.

Eles saíram conversando do salão.

James se virou de volta para os amigos e viu Remus olhando para as pessoas saindo do salão, antes de virar o rosto para apressar Pedro.

Pedro, James e Remus levantaram e saíram do salão –Sirius havia sumido com Marlene mais ou menos na altura que serviram as sobremesas- seguindo Lílian e os alunos do primeiro ano.

-A senha muda toda semana. Essa semana é coração de dragão –disse Lílian, enquanto o retrato da mulher gorda girava e se abria.

Todos entraram no salão comunal e eles passaram pelos novatos que ouviam Lílian explicar sobre os quartos e o salão comunal e subiram para o quarto deles, encontrando com Marlene saindo pela porta.

Ela não disse nada, só deu um sorriso envergonhado e desceu para o salão comunal.

Eles entraram e encontraram Sirius deitado na cama dele, com os braços pra cima, sem camisa e com a calça do pijama.

-Ei, caras.

-Oi –disseram eles

Pedro tropeçou em alguma coisa e se abaixou para pegar.

Era um sutiã rosa claro.

-Hã...- disse Rabicho ficando muito vermelho estendendo a Sirius- Acho que ela esqueceu isso.

Sirius só deu uma risada

-Eu entrego pra ela depois –disse ele, jogando o sutiã sobre as coisas dele.

-Sério, almofadinhas? No meio do jantar do primeiro dia?

-Depois de tantos anos você ainda se surpreende? –perguntou James se jogando na cama dele

-Isso é normal e muito bom, aluado. –Sirius se espreguiçou na cama com um sorriso enorme- Você devia tentar um dia.

Remus ficou muito vermelho.

-Nem todo mundo precisa ser que nem você.

-Ah, qual é, Aluado. Quando foi a última vez que você esteve com uma garota? – Disse Sirius sentando na cama- Quer dizer, você gosta de garotas, não é?

-Sim, eu gosto de garotas, almofadinhas

-Você tem certeza? -perguntou ele- porque não vou negar, seria estranho, mas nós somos seus amigos e te apoiamos...

-Almofadinhas, pela última vez, eu não sou gay.

Sirius deu nos ombros.

-É só que nós não te vemos com ninguém desde...Emmiline Vance, no terceiro ano? –Sirius perguntou para Pedro, que concordou com a cabeça- Não faz bem pra você ficar tanto tempo sem um...alívio.

-Almofadinhas, você é nojento –disse ele entrando no banheiro

Sirius só deu nos ombros e voltou a deitar.

Alguns minutos depois, Remus saiu do banheiro vestindo o pijama, deitou e fechou as cortinas da cama dele e Frank que aparecera no quarto, pegou o pijama e a escova e se trancou no banheiro.

-Nossa, o aluado ficou bem irritado, não é? –comentou Sirius a James

James franziu a testa

-Ele sempre fica assim quando o assunto é menina.

-Não sei porque.

- Acho que é o problema peludo dele. Ele se sente perigoso demais pra ficar perto de qualquer menina.

-Ele não precisa contar pra toda menina que ele beijar do problema peludo dele.

-Acho que é uma coisa que ele deve decidir. –disse James sério

-Mas...

-É melhor você deixar ele em paz.

Sirius deu nos ombros

Os garotos pararam de conversar quando Frank saiu do banheiro.

Todos se deitaram e disseram boa noite.

Remus, virou para o lado, ouvindo as palavras de James na sua cabeça "...se sente perigoso demais pra ficar perto de qualquer menina."

Ele suspirou e fechou os olhos, ouvindo por um tempo os roncos de Pedro, antes de adormecer e sonhar com um desejo secreto.

.

.

.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Gente, desculpa pela demora. Mas eu to com um problema de família em casa e está muito difícil conseguir tempo pra escrever.**

**E esperem pra ver, a Neela é uma caixinha de surpresas! \o/**

**E aí, gostaram?detestaram?**

**Mandem opiniões! Mandem idéias! Mandem qualquer coisa!**

**.**

**.**

**~Reviews, Assim como minha esperança que alguém esteja lendo isso, fazem a história melhor! \o/~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Beijos,**

**Sweet Pettit s2**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Os personagens e o mundo de Harry Potter pertencem a J.K. Rowling. Apenas Neela, Jasper e outros pertencem a minha cabecinha.**

**.**

**.**

**Também declaro que faço isso sem intenção de lucrar algo além do prazer de que leiam minha história.**

.

.

.

Gente, o site esta engolindo algumas das minhas palavras e até eu conseguir resolver, eu peço desculpas mesmo.

**~Reviews, Assim como minha esperança que alguém esteja lendo isso, fazem a história melhor! \o/~**

MANDEM REVIEWS, POR FAVOR!Idéias também sempre são bem vindas e aproveitadas.

Já me deram a idéia de Emmeline Vance aparecer e aqui está ela! \o/

Agradeço ao review de Viola Psique Black.

É bom saber que alguém lê o que eu estou escrevendo.

Aproveitem!

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

.

.

-Vamos, almofadinhas! Você tem que acordar! –gritava James a Sirius

Sirius gemeu e enfiou a cabeça em baixo da coberta.

-Nós vamos perder o café, almofadinhas! –gritou James puxando a coberta do amigo

Sirius soltou um gemido e enfiou a cabeça de baixo do travesseiro.

-Eu desisto! –disse James – depois não venha reclamar que ficou sem café da manhã.

-Toda manhã é a mesma coisa. –comentou Pedro, enquanto os dois saiam para o grande salão

-Eu não sei por que ainda tentamos acordar ele. Remus já desistiu faz tempo.

Os dois desceram para o café, encontrando amigo tomando seu café da manhã ao lado de Frank e Alice.

-Bom dia –disseram os dois ao se sentar

-Bom dia –respondeu Frank

-Bom dia –disse Alice

-Alguma sorte com o almofadinhas? –perguntou Remus a James que se servia de torrada e ovos mexidos

James fez que não com a cabeça.

-É mais fácil acordar um urso hibernando do que ele.

Todos eles riram.

Dez minutos depois, quando quase todos já tinham terminado o café, Sirius apareceu, com a camisa desarrumada e a gravata desfeita.

-Vocês não podiam ter em acordado? –disse ele de mau humor, sentando-se a mesa

-Nós tentamos, mas pra variar, você não acordava –respondeu um James indignado- íamos ficar sem café

Sirius revirou os olhos e deu uma mordida numa torrada.

-Bom, enquanto vocês esperam o almofadinhas comer, eu vou pra biblioteca.

-Mas já? –perguntou Pedro

-Aluado, o que você possivelmente poderia fazer na biblioteca a essa hora? Ela nem deve estar aberta ainda –disse Sirius se servindo de suco de abóbora

-A não ser que seu interesse seja acordar Madame Pince –brincou James

Remus só revirou os olhos e ignorou o resto das brincadeiras dos amigos, saindo do grande salão.

Ele se dirigiu a biblioteca e passou por um casal de lufa-lufas encostados numa parede se beijando.

Na verdade, eles estavam tão colados que era difícil dizer quem era quem, pensou ele.

Mas ele não pode deixar de sentir inveja deles.

Pare de ser bobo, Remus, disse a si mesmo.

Chegando a biblioteca, ele topou com Emmeline Vance.

-Bom dia, Emmeline –disse Remus

-Bom dia, Remus –respondeu ela

Emmeline e ele tiveram uma breve história juntos.

Por pressão dos amigos, ele a convidara para ir a Hogsmeade no terceiro ano.

Emmelne era uma garota simpática e muito bonita, com cabelos castanho lisos e compridos e olhos verdes; ela costumava a ser sua parceira nas aulas de transformações.

O encontro foi agradável e até divertido, já que ela inteligente e tranquila, mas também um pouco constrangedor.

Acabaram juntos por algumas semanas, mas quando ele a beijava, ele não sentia nenhuma paixão; e aparentemente, nem ela.

Um dia, eles simplesmente resolveram que eles se gostavam como amigos e apenas amigos.

E desde então, eram bons amigos.

-O que faz na biblioteca tão cedo? –perguntou Remus

-Eu estava procurando a Lilian. Ela me emprestou o livro de estudo dos trouxas dela, mas com todo aquele negócio de ficar brava com o Potter e sair brigando com ele, ela não me deu chance de devolver. –os dois riram- eu esperava que ela estivesse aqui

-Ela deve estar atrasada hoje, por que não a vi no café da manhã. Ou foi cedo demais. Eu não saberia dizer.

-Bom, eu posso entregar pra ela, se você quiser.

-Sério?

-Claro.

-Muito obrigada! –exclamou ela entregando o livro a ele.

-Sem problemas.

-Então a gente se vê na aula de feitiços?

-Claro.

-Vou guardar lugares pra você e os rapazes. –ela disse se virando pra ir embora

-Ah...Emmeline?

Ela se virou para ele.

-Posso...posso perguntar uma coisa?

-Claro.

-Eu,.. eu era bom pra você quando nós ficamos juntos?

-Oh – ela exclamou, surpresa, mas logo se pos a pensar- Sim. Você era doce, gentil e muito atencioso. Eu sempre pensei que você sempre soube como se deveria tratar uma garota. Por quê?

-Hã..por nada. Só pensando

Emmeline deu um sorriso enorme.

-Ahhh...será que você anda pensando em alguém?

Remus corou.

-Não, eu não...

-Tá bem, tá bem. Eu não vou perguntar nada.

-Mas eu não.

-Tchau Remus. Diga oi pra essa garota pra mim.

-Emmeline, você entendeu errado.

Mas ela já tinha ido embora.

Remus cobriu os olhos com uma mão, pensando na bobagem que ele tinha feito.

* * *

-Mas Evans...- disse James a Lílian, a quem perseguia a alguns andares.

-Potter, pela última vez, eu não vou sair com você! Me deixa em paz!

-Mas, minha flor...

-Potter, eu juro que se você não me deixar em paz, eu vou te azarar!

-Você não faria –exclamou ele indignado

Lílian puxou a varinha e apontou para James.

-Experimenta

James não esboçou nenhuma reação, e Lílian virou as costas e saiu andando corredor a dentro.

James suspirou derrotado e a andar sem rumo, até chegar no terceiro andar

Como fazer ela sair com ele? Uma chance, era só o que ele precisava.

Parou, quando ouviu uma risada sair da antiga sala de feitiços.

Quem poderia estar lá? A sala não era usada geralmente, a menos que Flitwick fosse dar alguma ala em que ele sabia que ia acabar em explosões.

James puxou a varinha e foi espiar pela fresta da porta.

As carteiras da sala tinham sido movidas para o canto e uma toalha havia sido posta no chão, como num piquenique e estava cheia de coisas semelhantes a da mesa do salão principal e algumas comida que ele nunca tinha visto.

Sentados, cada um numa extremidade da toalha estavam um rapaz loiro da sonserina, que ele lembrava vagamente de ter visto por aí e uma garota que ele não conseguia ver o rosto(porque ela estava perpendicular, mas quase de costas para ele) , só o longo cabelo ondulado e a gravata da grifinória, presa como um cachecol no pescoço.

Eles estavam conversando e rindo, entre uma mordida e outra.

Era impressão de James, ou de repente estava muito abafado?

Ele ficou observando os dois, como pareciam relaxados e felizes.

De repente, quando o garoto olhou para o relógio e exclamou sobre o horário, James saiu correndo, enquanto o casal arrumava a sala.

Chegou na classe de transformações vinte minutos depois, já que ele foi para a sala de poções e a aula era de história da magia.

Por algum motivo, ele tinha ficado desorientado e ido para a aula errada, como se todas as coisas no seu cérebro tivessem se embaralhado.

Os alunos esperavam a professora McGonagall.

Sentou-se ao lado de Sirius, flertando com uma garota loira da corvinal.

Ele cutucou Remus, na sua frente, que conversava com Neela , Emmeline Vance e Kevin Burt, monitor da corvinal.

-Remus, me empresta a matéria de história da magia?

-Onde você estava?

-Explico depois.

Remus suspirou e entregou seu resumo a James.

-Cuidado com ele.

-Pode deixar.

Remus voltou a se virar e falar com os amigos.

James se virou e acenou para Pedro, sentado ao lado de Juliet McDart, uma loirinha da corvinal de quem ele tinha uma queda, mas nunca lhe dava bola.

Pedro acenou de volta, tentando esquecer o quanto estava suando de nervoso perto de Juliet.

-Pontas, onde é que você se meteu? –perguntou Sirius, quando a professora apareceu e explicava o que iam fazer hoje

-Honestamente? Não tenho nem idéia

**E aí, gostaram do capítulo novo?**

**De novo, agradeço a apaciência que vocês tem comigo e meu problema de tempo pra escrever**

**Mandem idéias e opiniões!**

**MANDEM REVIEWS, POR FAVOR!**

**Bjos, **

**Sweet Pettit**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Os personagens e o mundo de Harry Potter pertencem a J.K. Rowling. Apenas Neela, Jasper e outros pertencem a minha cabecinha.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Também declaro que faço isso sem intenção de lucrar algo além do prazer de que leiam minha história.**

.

.

.

.

Vamos ver se funcionou o que me ensinaram pro site não comer minhas palavras

**~Reviews, Assim como minha esperança que alguém esteja lendo isso, fazem a história melhor! \o/~**

Agradeço ao review de Viola Psique Black

MANDEM REVIEWS, POR FAVOR! Idéias também sempre são bem vindas e aproveitadas.

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

.

.

Horas depois, Sirius, James e Pedro estavam no salão comunal

-Cara, que tédio –reclamou Sirius, jogado numa poltrona perto da janela

- Arruma alguma coisa pra fazer –disse James, jogando uma partida de xadrez de bruxo com Pedro

-Tipo o que?

-Eu sei lá...vai ler o livro de transformações.

Sirius deu uma risada que mais parecia um latido.

-Ah, tá. E ficar igual ao aluado? Não obrigado. Além disso, eu já sei tudo que está nesse livro.

James revirou os olhos

Sirius observou a rainha de Pedro quebrar a torre de James antes de perguntar:

-Falando nele, cadê o aluado?

-Na biblioteca -respondeu Pedro

-Ainda? Mas já está quase na hora do jantar –perguntou Sirius indignado

Os dois marotos deram nos ombros

-Ele disse mais cedo que ia estudar com aquela menina do trem..Neva, Nora, Neta..

-Você quer dizer a Neela? –perguntou Pedro

James concordou

-Que nerd –disse Sirius

Sirius se espreguiçou e olhou para Pedro, que franzia a teta olhando para o nada.

-O que foi, Rabicho?

-Não sei...toda vez que alguém fala sobre a Neela, eu tenho a impressão que já tinha ouvido o nome dela antes, mas não sei o que.

-Bom, ela estuda com a gente desde o primeiro ano e ela é da grifinória

-Diz ela –interpôs Sirius

-Talvez você simplesmente tem essa impressão porque ouve nome dela nas aulas. –continuou James ignorando Sirius

-Talvez- concordou Pedro

-Agora.. rainha para rainha na h5. Xeque mate.

-O que? –perguntou Pedro

O rei jogou a coroa no chão d tabuleiro

-Ah, cara. Nunca consigo ganhar.

Os dois amigos riram.

-Vamos descer pro jantar, Rabicho. –riu Sirius

James guardou o jogo de xadrez e os três desceram para o jantar.

-Tomara que tenha torta de caramelo. E bomba de chocolate. E pudim. E torta de abóbora.

-Rabicho, será que você só pensa em comida?

Pedro corou de vergonha e riu sem graça.

Mais ou menos no meio do jantar, depois que James e Lílian já tinham feito o show diário de 'sai comigo, amor da minha vida" e "sai do meu pé, Potter" "vai beijar a lula gigante, Potter" , Remus apareceu, acompanhado de Emmeline Vance, Kevin Burt, Neela e Amos Diggory.

-Oi –disse Remus se sentando ao lado dos amigos.

-Onde você estava até agora?

-Na biblioteca, fazendo o trabalho de poções. E depois do jantar, vou fazer o trabalho de aritimancia e transfigurações

-Aluado, nós estamos tendo aula não faz nem uma semana e você já está morando na biblioteca. De novo. –disse James

-É, aluado, vai com calma, ou nós vamos ter azarar toda vez que você entrar na biblioteca. Igual no quinto ano.- disse Sirius

Remus o ignorou e serviu de um pouco de costela de carneiro.

-Além disso, é meio triste você ficar estudando na biblioteca sozinho –completou Sirius.

Remus revirou os olhos

-Nem todo mundo precisa de atenção constante como você, almofadinhas.

-Eu não preciso de atenção constante! –disse Sirius indignado

-Precisa sim –disse James

Pedro concordou.

-Não preciso não! E eu só estou preocupado com você, meu amigo.

Remus deu um suspiro de impaciência.

-Eu não estou sozinho na estava estudando com Emmeline, Neela, Amos, e Kevin. E mais tarde, eu vou fazer os trabalhos com Neela. Feliz?

-Sim, muito obrigada –disse Sirius, fazendo Remus revirar os olhos e voltar a atenção para seu prato –Aliás, cadê a senhorita eu-não-falo-com-ninguém? –perguntou ele olhando em volta

-Deixa ela em paz, Sirius. –disse Remus.

-O que? Eu não to fazendo nada. É só que ela nunca vejo ela no grande salão. Eu to começando a pensar que ou ela não existe ou ela não come. Ah! Olha ela ali! Neela! Neela! –gritou Sirius a garota, sentada na outra ponta da mesa, longe de todos.

-A garota tirou a atenção do próprio prato e olhou para Sirius com uma cara de o-que-esse-moleque-retardado-tá-fazendo?

Sirius continuou balançando o braço feito um idiota, fazendo vários alunos olharem pra ele.

Neela balançou a cabeça, indignada e chocada e voltou a ao seu prato, ignorando Sirius.

-Parece que ela não quer falar com você, almofadinhas. –disse Pedro, dando uma mordida numa bomba de chocolate, da pilha de doces que tinham aparecido, substituindo a comida.

-Tudo bem, a gente faz do jeito difícil. –Sirius se levantou- Vamos.

-O que? –perguntou James

-Vamos! –disse ele tomando o prato de Remus

-Ei! –reclamou Remus

Sirius se dirigiu até Neela, carregando o prato de Remus, seguido pelos amigos e se sentou ao lado dela, encarando-a

-Tem algum motivo especifico para você estar me encarado, Black? –preguntou ela, olhando para seu prato.

-Não, eu apenas achei que você poderia querer companhia, pra conversar um pouco.

-Almofadinhas, será que dá pra devolver meu prato? –perguntou Remus zangado

-Foi mal, aluado

Sirius devolveu o prato a Remus, que se sentou na mesa, seguido pros amigos.

-Oi de novo, Neela- disse Remus

-Oi, Remus.

-Você se lembra dos meus amigos inconvenientes, não é?

-Claro.

-Então, todo mundo lembra de todo mundo. Ótimo!

Neela olhou para Sirius

-O que você quer, Black?

-Nada, só jogar conversa fiada.

-Eu não.

James mal segurou a risada.

-Tudo bem, não precisa conversar. Nós podemos só comer. Gostaria de uma bomba de caramelo?

-Eu não sou grande fã de caramelo.

-Tudo bem..que tal.. –ele olhou em volta- uma taça de suco de abóbora?

-Não posso.

-Ah, qual é, eu estou tentando retratar por não lembrar de você. Será que não dá pra você ajudar?

-Não, de verdade, eu realmente não posso. Eu sou alérgica a abóbora.

-Sério? –perguntou Remus surpreso.

-Tem certeza? –perguntou Sirius

-Bastante certeza.

-Cara, que saco. –disse James

-Nem me fala. Não posso comer metade da comida de Hogwarts.

-Sério? –perguntou Pedro

Neela concordou.

-No primeiro ano Longbotton me deu uma tortinha de abobora e eu fui parar na ala hospitalar por uma semana.

-Não sabia disso –disse Remus

Neela deu nos ombros.

-Viu, estamos descobrindo coisas juntos. Quão maravilhoso é isso? –disse Sirius.

-Maravilhoso, Black. Nem vou dormir de tanta felicidade hoje. –disse ela

James segurou mais uma risada

-Viu? Ela já gosta de nós –disse ele a Remus, ignorando o sarcasmo

-Bom, eu vou indo pra biblioteca. Te encontro lá daqui a pouco, Remus.

-Até daqui a pouco

-Tchau, rapazes

Ela se levantou e saiu rápido, talvez com medo que Sirius a seguisse.

-Viu? Ela já gosta de nós. –repetiu Sirius aos amigos

-Aham –disse James sem acreditar.

James se virou ao ouvir as vozes de alguns rapazes da sonserina saindo do salão e viu o rapaz da sonserina que vira de manhã saindo do salão, ao lado de Snape e Regulos Black.

Me pergunto se ele e a garota vão estar lá de novo amanhã,pensou curioso.

-Me passa essa bomba de caramelo, pontas? -perguntou Pedro

.

.

.

.

**Continua**

* * *

E aí? Gostaram? Não?

Mandem Reviews! Um mísero review por capítulo. O que custa?

Xoxo,

Sweet Pettit


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Os personagens e o mundo de Harry Potter pertencem a J.K. Rowling. Apenas Neela, Jasper e outros pertencem a minha cabecinha.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Também declaro que faço isso sem intenção de lucrar algo além do prazer de que leiam minha história.**

.

.

.

Agradeço a Viola Psiquê Black, que está sendo a única a me mandar reviews

MANDEM REVIEWS, POR FAVOR! Idéias também sempre são bem vindas e aproveitadas.

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

**.**

**.**

Após o jantar, James e Pedro subiram com Frank para o salão principal, já que Sirius havia saído algum tempo antes atrás de uma quintanista ruiva da corvinal.

-E então, Frank? O que está pensando em fazer quando sair daqui?

-Eu? Não sei bem...estava pensando em me tornar auror. E vocês?

-Eu e Sirius também! –disse James- McGonagall nos prometeu que vai tentar nos botar no treinamento do ministério se eu e Sirius não fizermos mais bagunça na aula dela

Frank riu.

-Pobre McGonagall.

-Ei! No fundo, ela nos ama. Vai sentir muito a nossa falta quando formos embora.

-E você, Pedro?

-Hmmm... não sei direito ainda. E Alice?

-Ela está pensando em trabalhar no , como curadora. Ela e a Evans conseguiram uma vaga como aprendizes quando nos formarmos.

-Sério? –perguntou Pedro

-Essa é minha flor, sempre preocupada em ajudar os outros.

Os três entraram no salão comunal, onde Alice Mary e Lílian conversavam perto da lareira.

Alice se virou ao ver o namorado e acenou animada, recebendo um olhar super cheio de amor do namorado.

Ela se levantou e foi até o namorado, que a abraçou e lhe deu um beijo.

As meninas, não só Lilian e Mary, mas todas no salão comunal ficaram falando "ohhh".

-Não tenha inveja, minha flor. Você tem a mim.

Lílian mandou a James um olhar de desprezo.

-Cai fora, Potter.

-Qual é, minha flor. Um encontro. O que custa?

-Prefiro morrer, Potter.

Lílian fechou o livro em seu colo e se levantou

-Vou pro nosso dormitório –disse ela a Mary- Porque aqui eu com certeza não vou ter paz.

Ela mandou um olhar de desprezo a James, disse oi a Pedro e Frank e subiu para o dormitório.

-Cara, acho melhor você desistir dela –disse Pedro para um James amuado

-De jeito nenhum. Esse ano, ela vai ser minha. Eu só preciso descobrir o motivo dela não sair comigo.

-Tipo..não poderia ser sua atitude? –perguntou Pedro humildemente

-Minha atitude..hm..nãão...tem que ter algum motivo mesmo. Quem sabe se eu transfigurasse uma sala com balões...

-Desiste, Petigrew –disse Mary a Pedro- esse aí nunca vai perceber que o problema é ele.

Pedro sentou-se perto de Mary, Frank e Alice, que começaram a falar sobre seus futuros;depois de terminar suas divagações, James juntou-se a conversa.

Todos eles estavam meio incertos.

As mortes frequentes no jornal e o terror absoluto trazia aos adolescentes um certo medo de falar sobre a vida fora de Hogwarts.

Mesmo assim, Alice começou a contar como ela e Lílian planejavam mudar para um apartamento no centro de Londres, perto do , junto com Marlene McKinnon depois da formatura, para começarem a trabalhar com aprendizes para serem curadoras.

Frank planejava treinar no ministério para ser auror, se seu pedido (que tinha que ser feito com seis meses de antecedência) fosse aprovado. Então, veria o que faria da vida.

James e Sirius estavam na mesma situação.

Maria estava planejando trabalhar no ministério da magia, já que como seus pais sempre trabalharam no ministério, arrumar uma vaga em algum departamento seria fácil.

Pedro, cuja mãe sempre trabalhou no ministério, também estava inclinado a essa opção.

Depois de algum tempo conversando, eles começaram a ficar com sono.

Pedro, James e Mary disseram boa noite e foram para seus respectivos quartos, deixando Frank e Alice se despedindo.

Ou nas palavras de James, "a gente vai se mandar antes que tenhamos que ver essa elação aí".

James tomou banho e saiu para o quarto de novo, no mesmo momento que Sirius entrava no quarto com o cabelo bagunçado, gravata solta e um chupão extremamente chamativo no pescoço.

-Oi, caras.

-Suave, almofadinhas –disse James

-O que?

-Belo chupão.

-O que, isso? Não é nada comparado com o que eu fiz nela.

-Sério? –perguntou Pedro

James revirou os olhos. Pedro sempre se impressionava com qualquer coisa.

-O banheiro tá liberado ou o Remus tá lá? O Frank e sei que não tá porque ele tá lá embaixo com a Alice fazendo coisas que eu nunca queria ter que assistir.

-O Remus ainda tá na biblioteca com a Neela.

Sirius revirou os olhos.

-Ainda?

-Pois é, to começando a ficar preocupado, está quase na hora de recolher e o senhor certinho nem chegou. Ele sempre chega antes e acaba com toda a agua quente.

- As vezes eu acho que o aluado não quer seguir carreira de professor, mas sim fazer a Madame Pince bater as botas e ficar com o emprego dela.

Os rapazes riram com gosto.

De repente Pedro passou de uma risada pra uma cara arregalada.

-O que foi, rabicho?

-Neela Brent.

-O que tem a Neela, rabicho? –perguntou Sirius

-Neela Brent

-Rabicho, concentra. –disse James preocupado com o amigo- O que houve? O que tem a Neela?

-Eu lembrei de onde eu ouvi o nome dela.

-Onde? –perguntou James

-Essa era a garota por quem o aluado era apaixonado desde o segundo ano.

-O que?

Os dois rapazes sentaram na ponta da cama de Pedro.

- Essa era a garota que sentava do lado do aluado em feitiços –disse Pedro

-Que o aluado ficava com uma cara de cachorrinho abandonado e a gente zoou ele até o terceiro ano por que ela era esquisita. –disse James mortificado se lembrando

Sirius arregalou os olhos lembrando.

-Ai, meu deus.

**.**

**.**

**Continua...**

* * *

**E então, gostaram? **

**Eu sei, capítulo curto.. mas vou melhorar, eu prometo! o/**

**Mandem um review! Não custa nada e me faria muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuito feliz!**

**Beijos,**

**Sweet Petit**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Os personagens e o mundo de Harry Potter pertencem a J.K. Rowling. Apenas Neela, Jasper e outros pertencem a minha cabecinha.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Também declaro que faço isso sem intenção de lucrar algo além do prazer de que leiam minha história.**

.

.

**Review, review, review! Mandem um review pelo amor de deus!**

**Umzinho, o que custa?**

Agradeço a inthedungeons pelo review.

Viola Psiquê Black, dois capítulos em dois dias só pra você. Sinta-se honrada =P

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

**.**

**.**

Remus estava sentado na biblioteca com Neela.

Todo mundo já tinha ido embora e provavelmente já era quase hora de recolher.

Mas Remus não estava prestando atenção nisso.

Nem em seu trabalho de aritmancia.

Sua atenção era somente em Neela, escrevendo seu trabalho.

Deus, como ele gostava de olha-la.

Para ele, seus amigos não lembrarem dela no começo do ano foi um total absurdo.

Como alguém poderia não lembrar dela?

Claro que ela não era como o tipo de garota que James e Sirius saíam, de uniformes apertados, cabelos sempre soltos e consideradas maravilhosa.

Para os rapazes, tudo que viam era uma menina sem graça, de cabelos presos e uniforme largo.

Mas para Remus, Neela tinha sua própria beleza, sutil e estonteante.

O seu adorável sorriso tímido, seu jeito tão delicado e perfeccionista em tudo, como seus olhos castanho-esverdeado eram sempre tão expressivos, o jeito como ela mordia o canto do lábio quando estava concentrada, sua delicadeza ao escrever, como se as palavras fossem um trabalho de arte, como ela abria um sorriso encabulado quando não entendia os deveres ou derrubava algo, o jeito como ela suspirava quando estava cansada, tudo isso o encantava.

Ele a tinha visto na seleção e sabia que faziam parte da mesma casa.

Mas não foi até o final do primeiro ano que ele falou com Neela.

Ele estava deixando a ala hospitalar depois de alguns dias se recuperando da lua cheia e estava tentando chegar a biblioteca. Acabou por tombar com uma garota, que carregava uma porção de livros.

Os dois começaram a pedir desculpas e recolher os livros.

Quando seus olhares se encontraram e ela abriu um sorriso tímido, desculpando-se, foi como se alguém tivesse lhe dado um tapa na cara.

Ela terminou de recolher os livros e continuou seu caminho, levando sem querer, o livro de Remus.

Um pouco depois, na aula de poções, ele fora atribuído como parceiro da mesma garota pelo semestre todo.

Ela se apresentou como Neela Brent, numa voz tão baixa e doce que ele mal pode ouvir.

Por noites e noites ele mal pode esquecer daquela tímida fala.

Desde então, ele não podia esquece-la.

Acabaram por ficar amigos com o tempo, descobrindo seu amor por chocolate e por livros. Ele adorava conversar com ela.

Mas claro que seus amigos perceberam.

E tiraram muito sarro.

Tentaram convence-lo a convidá-la para Hogsmeade no terceiro ano, mas ele simplesmente não podia.

Ele era um lobisomem. Um monstro.

Que futuro ela poderia ter ao lado de alguém como ele?

Neela merecia alguém normal, que pudesse amá-la e lhe dar uma boa vida, filhos com seu sorriso tímido.

No fim, para fazer os amigos pararem de lhe encher, ele convidou Emmeline Vance para sair. O que não deu certo, claro.

Mas por mais agradável que ela fosse, ela não era Neela.

Seus amigos acabaram por esquecer de sua paixão e o deixaram em paz.

E conforme o tempo passava, mas Remus guardava seu amor por Neela.

E o lobisomem era muito consciente sobre ela.

Não foi até o terceiro ano que Remus percebeu o quanto a fera dentro dele era atraído por Neela.

Foi um pouco depois que ele entrara na puberdade, no primeiro dia da lua cheia, que ele sentiu o lobo farejando, procurando por ela.

Deixe-nos tocá-la, deixe-nos tê-la, implorava o lobo.

Isso assustou Remus de um jeito que ele nem conseguia expressar.

Tentou muito gostar de outras garotas, garotas legais e delicadas da corvinal e da lufa-lufa, mas não adantava.

O lobo dentro dele queria Neela e somente Neela.

Tempos depois, explorando a área restrita da biblioteca com a capa de James, ele descobriu em um livro que alguns lobisomens escolhiam uma companheira para o resto de sua vida e nunca mais amariam outra.

E o lobo queria muito Neela.

Apesar de seu grande controle, ele sempre tentava ficar o menos perto possível de Neela na semana da lua cheia e tomava muitos banhos frios.

As vezes, antes de perder a consciência na transformação da lua cheia, o lobo falava com ele.

Implorava para ter Neela para eles. E a cada noite de lua cheia ele fazia pedidos mais desesperados. Implorava para ter Neela, implorava para a fazerem deles, implorava para deixar sentir o cheiro de Neela, implorava para tocarem ela, para falarem com ela, prometia nunca machucariam ela, prometia que nunca a morderiam ela, implorava por qualquer coisa para ficar perto dela.

Ele sempre dizia não ao lobo.

E o lobo se machucava muito por isso.

Depois de alguns anos, ele aprendera a controlar o lobo e nunca tocou em Neela todos esses anos. O lobo nunca falava com ele, a não ser durante as transformações.

Mas isso era muito, muito difícil.

Tinha muitos e muitos pensamentos e sonhos inapropriados com ela.

O que explicava também o porque o quarto nunca tinha agua quente depois de seu longo banho, quando longe da lua cheia.

Sorte que os rapazes nunca conectou o porque, ou seria embaraçoso.

Agora era a hora favorita dela, quando a biblioteca estava mais vazia e a noite chegava.

Os dois sempre acabavam por estudar depois do jantar juntos.

Quando ele conseguia estudar.

- Remus?

-O que? –disse ele saindo de seus pensamentos

-Eu estava dizendo que já devíamos ir, antes que Madame Pince nos expulse.

-Hã..está bem.

Eles recolheram seus materiais e saíram da biblioteca.

Como sempre, ele tomou todos os livros da mão dela, sem deixa-la carregar nada.

- Desculpe falar isso, mas eu estou feliz que seus amigos não vieram atrás da gente. Seria impossível estudar.

-Desculpe por eles. Por mais cedo também –disse Remus se referindo ao jantar

-Ouh..não se preocupe. Eles estão tentando ser simpáticos. –disse ela franzindo a testa- estão realmente tentando. Especialmente o Black.

-É, de algum jeito você conseguiu afetar a consciência de Sirius. Não são muitas pessoas que conseguem isso.

-É...o problema é só a atitude torta

-Eu sei. Mas parece que ele está brincando que se desculpando.

-É... dá pra notar que ele não sabe se retratar. Mas quem sabe um dia isso seja bom pra ele.

-Talvez. Mas conhecendo o Sirius, ele não vai aprender nada disso.

Neela deu nos ombros.

Os dois passaram pelo buraco atrás do retrato de madame gorda e pararam no meio do salão comunal, que estava deserto.

-Bom, se conseguir fazer eles prometerem me deixar em paz enquanto eu como, eu posso fazer alguma coisa com eles. Contanto que não envolva enfeitiçar outras pessoas.

-Parece justo. Eu acho que posso faze-los concordar com isso.

Ela abriu um sorriso tímido.

-Obrigado, Remus. Você é bom demais comigo.

Eu te amo mais do que tudo nessa vida. Faria tudo por você, pensou ele. Mas você nunca amaria um monstro.

-Bom, eu acho melhor eu subir pro meu dormitório. Quero acordar cedo e ir o corujal.

Ela pegou os livros da mão de Remus e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha, como todas as noites.

-Boa noite.

-Hã...boa noite

-Obrigada por carregar os meus livros. É desnecessário, mas não posso negar que gosto de não ter que carregar um monte de peso. Você é o rapaz mais cavalheiro que já conheci.

-Sempre que precisar.

-Boa noite, Remus. –disse ela com um sorriso.

Ela subiu para o dormitório e depois de alguns minutos, ele foi para o seu.

Encontrou seus amigos deitados, mas o único a dormir era Frank.

-E aí, aluado. –perguntou Sirius num tom malicioso- Como foi os estudos com sua namorada?

Ele conhecia esse tom.

Oh não.

Eles lembram.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Continua...**

* * *

**Então, fic curta, mostrando um pouquinho da cabecinha de Remus. **

**O que acharam? Gostaram? Não?**

**Mandem reviews! \o/**

**Beijos,**

**Sweet Pettit**

.


	7. Foi mal

Olá, leitores.

Desculpem a demora para postar um novo capítulo.

Eu sei, eu sei. Faz muito tempo... mas o Murphy tava de brincadeira comigo.

Minhas provas de fim de semestre ocuparam muito do meu tempo, porque cada um dos meus adoráveis professores me passou dois ou três trabalhos gigantescos entre as provas e quando eu finalmente terminei tudo, exatamente dois dias depois da minha ultima prova, meu computador resolveu quebrar.

A placa mãe pifou. =/

Aí fiquei com a internet porcaria do meu celular que só entra no facebook quase um mês.

Mas agora, meu namorado maravilindo montou um computador novo pra mim \o/

Agora eu posso ler todas as minhas fanfics atrasadas, comentar (pessoas de quem eu leio as fics, juro que eu não esqueci de vocês), e postar novos capítulos

Então eu juro que essa semana, o mais rápido que eu consegui vai sair um capítulo.

Beijos,

Sweet Pettit.


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Os personagens e o mundo de Harry Potter pertencem a J.K. Rowling. Apenas Neela, Jasper e outros pertencem a minha cabecinha.  
.**

**.**

**Também declaro que faço isso sem intenção de lucrar algo além do prazer de que leiam minha história.**

**.**

**Gente, se alguém gostar, leiam a minha história de Grimm, Perigo Sedutor.**

**.**

**.**

**E também estou fazendo um pedido. Se você não quer escrever, larga as fics na sua conta. Não delete a conta. Perdi minha fanfic favorita, de Sky High, porque deletaram a conta.**

**.**

Agradeço aos reviews de Nathoca Malfoy, Viola Psique Black, inthedungeons, bvcsalvatore, feltsmandy, TED Bear Lupin, Midori-chan e Finha.

Vocês me fizeram muito,muito, muito feliz com seus reviews. \o/

.

.

Review, review, review!

Mandem um review pra eu saber como está indo a fic.

.

.

Pra quem não lembra dos apelidos dos marotos, era o seguinte: Remus era Aluado, Sirius era Almofadinhas, James era Pontas e Pedro era Rabicho.

Se alguém tiver mais alguma dúvida, avisa, ok?

Aproveitem o capítulo!

* * *

.

Capítulo 6

"_-E aí, aluado. –perguntou Sirius num tom malicioso- Como foi os estudos com sua namorada?_

_Remus congelou. Ele conhecia esse tom._

_Oh não._

_Eles lembram."_

Oh não.

Oh não.

Oh não.

-E aí, Aluado. Não vai falar nada? –perguntou Sirius com um enorme sorriso travesso.

Ok, fique calmo, Remus.

-Que namorada? –perguntou, fazendo a cara mais inocente que conseguiu.

Caminhou até sua cama e colocou seus livros no malão, sendo observado pelos amigos.

-Neela Brent –disse Pedro, com sua voz esganiçada de felicidade.

Oh não.

-Neela? –perguntou fingindo ainda não estar entendendo.

-Sabe, aluado. Nós estávamos conversando e Rabicho lembrou uma coisa muito interessante. –disse Sirius- Ele lembrou que você, nosso adorável aluado costumava a ter uma paixão por nossa adorável grifinória mante de livros, Neela Brent.

Ah, droga.

Porque de todas as informações importantes que nunca ficaram na memória de Pedro, ele tinha que ter retido justo essa?

Aclame-se, Remus.

Não bote tudo a perder.

Fique calmo.

Ele revirou os olhos enquanto desfazia o nó da gravata.

-Ora, francamente Almofadinhas. Quantas vezes rabicho já te disse alguma coisa certa?

Pedro corou.

-É verdade sim. –disse Pedro numa voz esganiçada- Eu me lembro. Você costumava a gostar de olhar pra garota de cabelo presos e delicada na biblioteca, enquanto ela lia e Nella era..

-Como todas as garotas da grifinória, corvinal e lufa-lufa.

-Mas..eu lembro que era a Neela.-disse Rabicho- Ela usava cabelos presos e estava sempre com num grupo de meninas..

-Rabicho, você acabou de descrever noventa e nove por cento das garotas de hogwarts.

-Mas eu lembro.! Eu acho.. eu..

Perfeito. Ele está se enrolando.

James franziu a testa.

-Olha Rabicho..será que você não está confundindo as garotas? –perguntou james

-É,que nem aquela vez que você tinha certeza que a Navita da sonserina era a Vance? –perguntou Sirius

Essa era uma clássica história sobre como Pedro confundia tudo.

Um dia ele sentou-se na aula de Feitiços ao lado de Thalia Navita, uma sonserina super arrogante e pelo resto do ano, acreditava seriamente que estava sentando ao lado da adorável ex de Remus Emmeline Vance.

Até que um dia ele a chamou de Vance e ela gritou que o nome dela era Navita e lhe lançou um feitiço que o fez ficar dez dias na ala hospitalar.

-Não, claro que não! Eu sei que era ela. Eu acho. Eu..eu tô pensando na garota errada?

Os amigos reviraram os olhos

-Rabicho, será que você não sabe nada? –disse Sirius se jogando a cama.

-Mas eu... eu acho que..que...eu não sei.- disse Pedro sentando na cama confuso.

-Então, basicamente, o que você lembra é que o Aluado gostava de uma menina? –perguntou James

-hãã...acho que sim...

-Bom, pelo menos a gente tem certeza que o aluado..não joga no outro time.

Remus revirou os olhos e foi ao banheiro sem se incomodar em responder.

Quando fechou a porta, ouviu seus amigos discutindo de novo a probabilidade de ele ser ou não gay e da probabilidade da garota que rabicho lembrava ser ou não de outra casa.

Tomou um banho, aliviado por Pedro conseguir ser tão facilmente enrolado.

Vestiu seu pijama e quando saiu para o quarto, seus amigos já tinham a opinião formada que a garota de quem Remus gostava era uma garota da corvinal que sempre estava na biblioteca chamada Arabella Price.

O caso Remus gosta da Neela já era somente um pontinho esquecido.

Ele desejou boa noite, puxou as cortinas e deitou-se em sua cama.

Algum tempo depois, quando acharam que ele havia dormido, ouviu os amigos falarem.

-Puxa, que pena que não é a Neela que o Aluado é apaixonado. –comentou Pedro no que ele achava ser um tom baixo, mas que Remus ouvia muito bem, mesmo com os roncos de Frank.- Nós podíamos ajudar a juntá-los rapidinho.

Remus teve um calafrio. Seus amigos sem nenhum tato e nenhum pouco sutis, se metendo, atormentando Neela e o envergonhando era um pesadelo.

-Pois é- concordou James.

-É, ela pode não ser gostosa, mas parecia perfeita pro Aluado –comentou Sirius

Ela é perfeita, pensou Remus deitado.

Vocês podem não ver, mas ela é a coisa mais perfeita desse mundo.

A mais doce, a mais linda, a mais inteligente e adorável.

Mas um monstro com eu nunca teria uma chance.

O que eu poderia oferecer a ela?

Ela merece alguém bom e carinhos, alguém que a trate como ela merece, como a criatura mais perfeita da face da terra.

Tudo que eu quero é me contentar em ficar perto dela, até a escola acabar.

Vê-la se casar e ter filhos, como vou fazer com todos os meus amigos.

Ele ficou olhando para o travesseiro e deixou sua consciência vagar até pegar no sono e sonhar em tocar a pele macia como pêssego de Neela.

.

James andava pelos corredores.

Era cedo e nenhum dos amigos o tinha acordado.

Mas ele não conseguia dormir direito a vários dias.

Ele não conseguia tirar da cabeça aquele casal fazendo um piquenique.

Estava muito curioso.

Não que fosse pelo fato de estarem escondidos. Essa parte ele até entendia.

Um sonserino e uma grifinória? Se alguém descobrisse esses dois namorando, eles iam ser massacrados.

Não que fosse problema. Pra ele tanto faz.

Mas o que ele não conseguia esquecer era como a sala ficava abafada e seu cérebro embaralhado perto deles.

Ele queria entender o por que.

Procurou por alguns dias, mas nada. Nem no mapa do maroto.

E todas as horas em que não estava inventando um jeito de fazer Lílian sair com ele, pregando peças em Snape ou em qualquer outro, ele estava pensando nisso.

Quem sabe, uma olhadinha.

Ele olhou na sala de feitiços, mas nada.

Será que eu imaginei tudo? Talvez tenha sido um feitiço.

Ele estava voltando quando ouviu vozes na sala de transfigurações.

Abriu a porta e encontrou de novo as carteiras da sala tinham sido movidas para o canto e uma toalha havia sido posta no chão, como num piquenique e estava cheia de coisas semelhantes a da mesa do salão principal e algumas comida que ele nunca tinha visto.

O sonserino loiro estava sentado numa extremidade da tolha e a grifinória estava deitada de lado, apoiada pelo cotovelo, com o cabelo jogado para o lado.

Ela ria de uma piada sobre uma mandrágora e um visgo do diabo que ele acabara de contar.

Sua risada era muito agradável de ouvir.

Ele teve vontade de entrar e fazer alguma palhaçada ou contar uma piada só pra ouvi-la rir.

Além disso, ela era muito bonita. Apesar de não ver seu rosto, via as pernas maravilhosas e curvas acentuadas na uniforme.

Pare com isso, James.

Nenhuma mulher que não seja Lílian é boa pra você.

-Jazz, você é um bobo. –disse a garota

-Ei, você me adora –disse o garoto

-verdade, verdade.

-Além disso, onde mais você ia achar alguém pra tomar café as seis da manhã na sala da McGonagall só porque você não gosta de ficar no salão principal. Repito, na sala da McGonagall.

-Ah, qual é. Ela não é tão ruim.

-Ela me odeia. –disse ele tomando um gole de um líquido avermelhado- Um fogo de artifício no primeiro ano e ela ainda me olha daquele jeito apavorante. Eu tenho medo até de respirar na aula dela.

A garota riu.

-Pior que isso, só se fossemos tomar café na sala da Trelawney. Juro que aquela mulher não bate bem.

-Isso com certeza. – concordou a garota

-Pelo menos ia ter chá -disse o sonserino

A garota riu e concordou.

James continuou olhando pela fresta da porta os dois.

Da porta, ele já estava morrendo com aquele ar abafado. Será que eles não sentiam?

Ele encostou delicadamente a porta esse forçou a ir para o corredor longe da sala.

Abriu o mapa do maroto e olhou.

Sala da McGonagall.. segundo andar...

Aha! Pensou ele.

No corredor, J. Potter

Dentro da sala, estavam sentados J. Bloom e..

Não! pensou ele chocado.

.

.

**Continua..**

* * *

E aí? Quem vocês acham que James encontrou?

Quem é J. Bloom?

Será que Remus vai tomar uma atitude nessa vida?

E seus amigos? Será que vão descobrir de quem ele realmente gosta?

Mandem comentários e idéias!

Ah! E Snape e Regulos vão aparecer no próximo capítulo, as não sei como ainda.

Idéias?

XOXO,

Sweet Pettit.


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Os personagens e o mundo de Harry Potter pertencem a J.K. Rowling. Apenas Neela, Jasper e outros pertencem a minha cabecinha.**  
**.

.

Também declaro que faço isso sem intenção de lucrar algo além do prazer de que leiam minha história.

.

**.**

**Pra quem não lembra dos apelidos dos marotos, era o seguinte: Remus era Aluado, Sirius era Almofadinhas, James era Pontas e Pedro era Rabicho**.

.

Gente, se alguém gostar, leiam a minha história de Grimm, Perigo Sedutor.

.**Review, review, review!**

**Mandem um review pra eu saber como está indo a fic.**

**Agradeço aos reviews de ****Paula.E.M**** e ****Viola Psique Black****.**

**Sou uma pessoa muito feliz que tenho seus reviews!**

.

**Se alguém tiver mais alguma dúvida, avisa, ok?**

**Aproveitem o capítulo!**

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

.

.

James tinha um segredo.

E ele não sabia o que fazer com ele.

Um segredo bizarro que ele não conseguia esquecer nem falar.

E nada mais há alguns dias tinha sua atenção.

Nem pegadinhas, nem comida, nem quadribol e nem pegadinhas no Snape.

Nem mesmo Lilian sentada na sua frente chamou sua atenção.

-Potter!

-Hã? O que? – perguntou James

-Eu pedi para você passar o pudim de caramelo –disse Lilian

-Ah. Claro –disse ele distraído.

Passou o pudim a Lilian, sem nenhuma gracinha ou cantada e voltou a brincar distraído com seu pedaço de bolo.

Lílian levantou a sobrancelha.

Isso foi estranho, pensou ela.

-Potter, você está bem?

-Aham –respondeu James distraído

-Hã...tudo bem, então. –dise Lílian virando-se de volta para as amigas.

James continuou a remexer seu padaço de bolo, fingindo que estava ouvindo a história de Sirius sobre um verão que ele passara coma prima dele, Andromeda, na Grécia.

Algumas horas depois..

-Então..o que vocês tem planejado para Hogsmeade amanhã? –perguntou Remus ás pessoas enquanto estudavam transfigurações.

-Eu vou sair com o Frank –disse Alice, sorrindo ao namorado a sua frente

-Lógico –disse Marlene McKinnon

-Mas sem Madame Pudiffot. -disse Frank com uma careta- Aquela mulher me dá arrepios. Só umas voltas por aí e uma cerveja amantegada no Três vassouras.

-Qual é o problema com a Madame Pudiffot? –perguntou Remus

-É rosa, apertado e a Madame Pudiffot me dá nos nervos – disse Alice

Nella, Emmeline e Lílian concordaram.

Remus se lembrava vagamente de que todos os casais iam lá em encontros.

Ele e Emmeline mesmo tinham ido e tomado um chá muito constrangedor, graças a própria Madame Pudiffot, uma senhora gorda e irritante que gostava muito de falar.

-Ei! Eu gosto de lá –disse Marlene

-Só você –disse Alice

Marlene mostrou a língua á amiga.

-E..e você,Lilian? – disse Remus, mudando de assunto- Algum plano?

-Não...só..andar por aí com as meninas, tomar uma cerveja amanteigada, talvez comprar uma pena. Isso se o idiota do seu amigo não aparecer. Aí o meu plano vai ser ficar bem longe dele.

Todos riram.

-Ah, Lílian. Mas ele não é tão ruim. –disse Remus

-Bom, eu tenho que admitir que ele tem se comportado bem esses dias.- disse ela

-E você, Remus? –perguntou Lílian

Remus deu nos ombros.

-Ficar com os meninos, eu acho.

-E você..

BUM!

-O que foi isso?- perguntou Lílian se levantando

Todos foram para fora da biblioteca para olhar o corredor e viram uma armadura e um tapete no chão e dois alunos da sonserina presos debaixo delas.

E Pedro e Sirius na frente deles rindo.

-Black!

-opa! Hora de ir! –disse ele siando correndo

-Black! Volta aqui! 10 pontos a menos para a grifinória! –disse Lílian gritando para o corredor, enquanto Remus e Emmeline faziam a armadura e a tapeçaria voltarem ao lugar original

.

* * *

Os alunos tomavam café e terminavam de se arruma, pois era sábado e todo estudante acima do terceiro ano tinha o privilégio de aproveitar a primeira visita ao povoado de Hogsmeade.

Eles passavam pelo portão, onde o zelador, o senhor Filch conferia as autorizações.

Enquanto os marotos passavam pelo salão principal,viram um rapaz loiro do sétimo ano abraçando uma garotinha muito nova de cabelos castanho claro presos numa trança.

Ele a segurava para que ela ficasse na sua altura, num abraço carinhoso.

-Promete que vamos jogar xadrez quando você voltar? –perguntou a menininha

-Eu prometo.

-Promessa de dedinho?

Ele riu

-Promessa de dedinho.

Ela sorriu e o abraçou.

-E o que você quer que eu traga pra você? Uma pena nova? Uma caixa de feijõezinhos de todos os sabores? Que tal um montão de sapos de chocolate?

-Eu não quero que você gaste seu dinheiro comigo.

-Se meu dinheiro acabar, eu pego mais com a mamãe. E se eu não gastar meu dinheiro comprando porcaria para a minha irmãzinha, aquela mulher vai gastar tudo em mais sapatos que ela poderia usar em duas vidas inteiras.

A garotinha riu.

-Eu volto depois, tá bem?

A garotinha concordou e o rapaz a pôs no chão.

O rapaz despediu-se da irmã e foi se encontrar com alguém.

Os marotos passaram pelos irmãos sem nota-los, exceto por James, que passou encarando o rapaz e sua companhia.

Algum tempo depois, as ruas e lojas eram enchidas pelos jovens bruxos e bruxas.

Severus Snape estava na frente de uma barraca em uma rua paralela, onde vendia-se ingredientes para poções.

Era o melhor comerciante de ingredientes de poções

O problema é que o homem, não entendia nada do que ele falava.

Ele pediu coração de dragão e ele lhe deu um chifre de bode.

-Coração de dragão –repetiu ele ao vendedor

O homem sorriu e estendeu-le um fígado de manticora.

Snape gemeu, frustrado.

-Você nunca vai conseguir assim –disse uma voz atrás dele

Ele se virou e viu Neela Brent.

-O que?

-Ele é russo-alemão, mal fala nossa lí vai consegui fazer ele te entender.

-E você pode fazer melhor?

-Claro.

Ela se adiantou e postou-se na frente da barraquinha.

-Guten Tag.

O comerciante olhou para ela.

-Guten Tag! das mädchen sprechen deutsch?

-Ja, ich bin aus einem Dorf in der Nähe des Schwarzwaldes

O comerciante abriu um enorme sorriso

-Schwarzwald? ah, es ist ein wunderbarer Ort. Beste Küche und am besten von allen deutschen Volkes.

-Ja, ist es.

-Und was wollen Dame?

Ela se virou para Snape, que estava paralisado.

-O que você vai querer Snape?

-Hã... um coração de dragão e duzentas gramas de vagem venenosa da cornuália.

Ela se virou de novo para o vendedor.

- Nun, mein Kollege möchte einen Drachen Herz und zweihundert Gramm pod Gift von Cornwall. Und ich nehme zwei bezoars, bitte.

O vendedor começou a ensacar os ingredientes.

- zwölf Galeonen zu Ihnen und drei Galeonen und zwei Knuts eine sehr nette Dame.

Neela se virou para ele

-São doze galeões.

Snape tirou as moedas do bolso e entregou ao homem, assim como Neela, que tirara algumas moedas de galeões e nuques de uma carteira.

- Danke –disse ela pegando sua sacola e entregando a de Snape a dele.

-Por que me ajudou? – perguntou Snape

-Por que não deveria?

-Sou da sonserina

-E..

-Grifinórios não ajudam sonserinos.

-Bom. Isso pode ser uma surpresa pra você, mas um dia, a escola acaba e todos nós vamos ser só pessoas. Então porque eu não deveria te ajudar?

Snape a encarou por um minuto antes de Neela começar a andar.

-Bom, eu preciso ir. Cuidado por aí com esses ingredientes, Snape.

Menina estranha, pensou Snape enquanto via Neela entrar na Penas Escribas

.

.

.

* * *

**Continua...** **E então, o que acharam do capítulo? Finalmente consegui fazer o Snape aparecer! \o/**

**O que acham que devia acontecer? Suas sugestões podem ser colocadas na histórias também \o/**

**Mandem reviews pra eu saberrrrr!**

**Beijos,**

**Sweet Petit**


End file.
